Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In multi-core processor architectures, multiple processor cores may be included in a single integrated circuit die or on multiple integrated circuit dies that are arranged in a single chip package. A cache may be used to store data for access by one or more of the processor cores. The data can be a subset of data stored in a larger memory that is typically located outside of the die. Each processor may be provided with a cache that stores data for the processor. As a single piece of data may be stored in multiple caches, a cache coherence protocol may be configured to keep track of the data stored in multiple caches. The cache coherence protocol may be configured to help ensure that multiple requests for data consistently result in the same data being returned.